1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery pack having a cell holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technical development of and demand for mobile devices, electric bicycles, electric scooters, and machine tools have increased, the demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source has also increased. Rechargeable batteries can be used in a rechargeable battery pack configured with a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series or in parallel so as to realize high output.